


Papa Bear

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer has a daughter, Dean Winchester/Reader (Mentioned) - Freeform, Protective Bobby Singer, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Bobby isn't sure you're making the wisest decision





	

Bobby Singer leans against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. The look of worry and disapproval were almost tangible. It is a look your father has perfected and you never want to be on receiving end of.  "Look, I ain’t sayin’ he’s a bad kid but I don’t want to see you get hurt. And Dean Winchester has a girl in every town. Everyone from Canada to Mexico knows that.“   
  
You sigh as you pick at a loose thread on the chair you were sitting in. "Dad, I know, but I can’t help the way that I feel. I think I love him.”  
  
The rugged hunter pulls off his trucker hat and scratches at the thinning hair on his head. He has a choice in that moment. Forbid this ‘thing’ you have with Dean and drive you away or not. He chooses the later. “You never could do things the easy way.” He replaces his hat with a sniff. “Fine, but that boy hurts you and I’m turning his ass into a margarita.”


End file.
